


basically RUN.

by candream



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: WARNINGS: Spoilers for the Last Great Time War





	basically RUN.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for the Last Great Time War

The Doctor loved to run. Running away from all his pasts that he always tried to forget. Running away from all people he killed during the Last Great Time War so many years ago.

He didn't make the decision to travel alone. He had to because there were no one else. But this all changed when he met Rose. She chose to travel with him. Running away with him no matter where his road was heading.

"RUN," he always said with a big smile on his face before taking her hand. Deeply grateful to finally have someone by his side!


End file.
